The hunger games Inuyasha style
by Breeluv
Summary: I love the Hunger games books and I wanted to write a story about it. Dislcaimer:I don't own Inuyasha nor the hunger games!
1. Intro

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live in district 12 with my little sister rin,my little brothers shippo and souta,and my mom.  
My father was killed by demons while hunting for food in the woods and that was eight years ago,ever since that day my mother Yui quit being a mother and I took over the roles of both my mother and father because I love my family and did'nt want anything to happen to them.

Today is a very important day.  
Its the hunger games and for those of you who don't know what the hunger games is its pretty much self-explanitory(sp?),  
you see every year they-and by they I mean the district leaders-get two people from each district to fight against the others and kill eachother and whoever is the last one left alive well they get a lifetime supply of food to feed their families. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that im going to start updating and finishing my stories,my computer has been weird so im looking back over my stories for any errors and fix anything I added that was messed up and I hope you enjoy the hunger games inuyasha style because I thought of it for a long time and im finally doing it! Im excited and hope it turns out well.  
I love you all and also im making all my stories longer and during July im not going to be updating because me and my friend are writing a story for JulNoWro 


	3. Hojo and hunting and trading

I awoke before sunset and put on my hunting gear and grabbing my arrows I ran to the fence at the end of my district where a hole was conceled by leaves,  
I went into a clearing far in the forest and found my best friend hojo waiting on a wooden log "hey hojo,caught anything yet?" "not yet gnome" I grinned,hojo has been calling me gnome since we first met and when we met I accidentally was stuck in one of his traps set out and he came along and me emberassed muttered my name and he thought I said gnome and I never corrected him so it stuck.

"Hojo,rin wanted me to have this" I handed him some bread "thanks gnome" together we ate bread and berries and then set out to hunt "im going to look at my traps,meet me back here" I walked away from where hojo was going and saw three rabbits and taking out one arrow I watched it fly through all three rabbits,  
I picked them up and found some berries and also kiled a bear with my hidden blade,sighing I pick up my kills and clean and gut them at the river then head towards our-me and hojo's meeting place-"hey kagome I caught a bear and three squirrels" I showed him my kills grinning "c'mon lets get to the trade post" I say walking away "I need to get medicine which i'll get with my squirrel" hojo muttered as we entered "hey guys!" Naomi-a women in her late thirties with blonde hair and hazel eyes-said smiling brightly "hey I need cloth for mom so im trading you my rabbit and hojo needs medicine which he's trading his two squirrels for"  
"okay,here ya go!"-I still don't know how Naomi can be so happy when were the poorest district,but that's just her-we exchanged and left but only after saying goodbye.

When I got home I gave mom the cloth and started dinner-which was bear stew-and started the horrrendous (sp?) task of getting my siblings ready for the hunger games harvest-where they were going to choose who gets to go off and fight- after all of us had been washed,fed,and clean we started towards town square.  
Thats when the dreaded feeling sunk in and I knew something bad was about to happen.  



	4. Rin

I met up with hojo after leaving mom with the kids "hey gnome" "hey hojo" "excuse me but may I have your attention!" we turned to see a women with long black hair and black eyes "kikyo" hojo sneers "gnome how can you stand her?she's too" "emotionless?" I add "no she's just-I just don't like her" "Today is a very special day, its the 74th anniversery of the hunger games!" "she's just happy because she does'nt have to kill others on screen" hojo mutters,I punch his arm "shut up" I mutter playfully-hojo has never liked kikyo and vise versa but me I like her because I try to see the good in people-  
"okay now im going to pick one girl who will be brave enough to fight in the hunger games!" she picked a paper and unwrapped it "okay the person choosen is Rin higurashi!" but when she does'nt come up she says "Rin? Rin higurashi?" I watch as she begins walks up there.

My heart stopped.  
"no" I whispered.  
Rin had been choosen and I had to do something about it. 


	5. Thank you anonymous person

Hi everyone! I am going throug hmy story and fixing it because a reviewer has brought to my attention that my punctuation is off and my capitalization,  
I would like to thank this anonymous person for telling me because recently my computer which has been acting weird keeps messing up my stories and I really appricate that!  
So thank you and no your not being hater-ish or nit-picky and there is no need to apologize because I am not easily offended and plus you were trying to help me so Im not mad or anything. 


	6. Chapter 6

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!  
Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
